FIG. 8 shows a basic diagram of a large electric power system. As shown in FIG. 8, the large electric power system comprises basically electric power generation, transmission of the electric power, and distribution of the electric power. In other words, the electric power system comprises distribution electric power systems in which the main elements are power plants (generating stations), transmission lines, substations, distribution lines, etc., and corresponding control systems, that maintains normal operating conditions, in which the main elements are communication devices, protection devices, and control devices.
As shown in FIG. 8, an electric power system comprises power plants (generating stations) G1, G2 . . . Gn, electric power transmission lines H1, H2 . . . Hk, substations T1, T2 . . . Tm, interconnected transmission lines C1, C2 . . . Cj, distribution lines D1, D2 . . . Dh, distribution substations U1, U2 . . . Ua. The power plants (generating stations) G1, G2 . . . Gn are nuclear power stations, hydropower plants, thermal power generation plants, etc. These plants are constructed far from large cities that use large amounts of electric power, due to difficulties in finding cost-effective sites near large cities.
The generated electric power is transformed to higher voltages (500 KV, 275 KV, 220 KV, 187 KV, etc.) to decrease transmission loss, and is transmitted to the outskirts of large cities by the electric power transmission lines H1, H2 . . . Hk. The transmitted electric power is sent by the substations T1, T2 . . . Tm and the interconnected transmission lines C1, C2 . . . Cj. It is for the purpose of isolating imbalances in electric power consumption between districts, to integrate electric power generated by many kinds of electric power resources, to supply stable and economic electric power to the consumer.
The unified electric power is transformed to a lower voltage (154 KV to 22 KV), distributed to the distribution substations U1, U2 . . . Ua by the distribution lines D1, D2 . . . Dh and supplied to customers.
Electric power systems have been researched for a long time, and stable electric power can therefore be supplied to customers. Electric power is now a crucial base for industrial societies.
The corona discharge that appears when electric power is transmitted at high voltage has been researched, and it was found that the corona discharge may not appear, under common weather conditions, around the transmission and distribution lines.
However, research on the corona discharge on the fields of electric power systems are mainly directed to corona loss, corona noise, and apparatus damage from corona discharge. There is rarely research about corona discharge influences on the human body.
In 1979, Wertheimer and Leeper reported an association between childhood leukemia and certain features of the wiring connecting their homes to the electrical distribution lines. Since then, a large number of studies have been conducted to follow up this important result. Analysis of these papers by the US National Academy of Sciences in 1996 suggested that residence near power lines was associated with an elevated risk of childhood leukemia.
The opinion that the cause of the phenomenon was exposure to electric and magnetic fields at extremely low frequencies (less than 300 HZ, EML) became mainstream without notice. Therefore, the discussion about the phenomenon was limited to only whether the cause elevated risk of childhood leukemia was EML (like in witch-hunts in the Middle Ages in Europe).
In 1996, the World Health Organization (WHO) established the International Electromagnetic Fields (EMF) Project to address health issues regarding exposure to EMF. The EMF Project is currently reviewing research results and conducting risk assessment of exposure to static and extremely low frequency (ELF) electric and magnetic fields.
The International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC), a specialized cancer research agency of the WHO, concluded the first step in the WHO health risk assessment process by classifying ELF fields with respect to the strength-of-the-evidence that they could cause cancer in humans on June 2001. WHO Fact sheet No. 263 reported “Two recent pooled analyses of epidemiological studies provide insight into the epidemiological evidence that played a pivotal role in the IARC evaluation. These studies suggest that, in a population exposed to average magnetic fields in excess of 0.3 to 0.4 μT, twice as many children might develop leukemia compared to a population with lower exposures.” They also reported that “In spite of the large number of data base, some uncertainty remains as to whether magnetic field exposure or some other factor(s) might have accounted for the increased leukemia incidence.”
The first and largest epidemiological research was conducted to investigate the possible risk factors for child leukemia and brain tumors, the major childhood cancers, in Japan.
The research was conducted by the National Institute for Environmental Studies (NIES) supported by the Japanese Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology. The final report of the research was published in July 2003.
According to the report, the first cases of acute lymphoid leukemia (ALL) and acute myeloid leukemia (AML), which are major cases of childhood leukemia, were investigated.
The report states as follows:    (1) The risk of childhood leukemia (ALL+AML) caused by magnetic field strength in a childhood bedroom does not rise until about 0.4 μT. The risk begins to rise over 0.4 μT. The adjustment odds ratio is 2.63 (95% confidence interval: 0.77-8.96). In the individual analysis case of childhood leukemia (ALL+AML), only the risk of ALL exhibited large increases above 0.4 μT. The adjustment odds ratio is 4.73 (95% confidence interval: 1.14-19.7) and is significant.    (2) The risk of childhood leukemia (ALL+AML) at less than 50 m from a high voltage transmission line is significantly higher than that more than 100 m distant from a high voltage transmission line. Specially, the adjustment odds ratio of childhood leukemia (ALL+AML) based on the reference category, that the distance from a residence to the nearest high voltage transmission line is over than 100 m, are 1.56 (95% confidence interval: 0.87-2.91) at 50 to 100 m distance and 3.29 (95% confidence interval: 1.39-7.54) under 50 m distance.
In only the ALL case, the adjustment odds ratio of childhood leukemia (only ALL) is 1.36 (95% confidence interval: 0.70-2.65) 50 to 100 m distance and 3.69 (95% confidence interval: 1.47-9.21) under 50 m distance. These data suggests that the risk increases near high voltage transmission lines.
There is no consistent evidence that exposure to ELF fields experienced in the daily living environment causes direct damage to biological molecules, including DNA. Since it seems unlikely that ELF fields could initiate cancers, a large number of studies have been conducted to determine if ELF exposure can influence cancer promotion or co-promotion. Results from animal studies conducted so far suggest that ELF fields do not initiate or promote cancer. In 1998, a working group examining the issue for the US National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) concluded that the scientific evidence of the risk to health humans by ELF magnetic fields is weak. In animal studies in Japan, the phenomenon of childhood leukemia due to ELF magnetic field exposure has not been observed. It is therefore believed that other factors will turn out to be the cause of the childhood leukemia.
The inventor's tests calculated the influence by the electromotive forces of 0.4 μT ELF magnetic fields using electromagnetic theory. The inventor founded that the electromotive forces of 0.4 μT are too weak to break DNA chains that were discovered by molecular biology. The inventor also founded that the joule heat generated by 0.4 μT ELF magnetic fields is too small to influence the living body. Furthermore, there are many electrical home apparatus that generate ELF magnetic fields of more than 0.4 μT.
When these facts were discussed at a symposium, a medical doctor stated incredulously:    “The magnetic field produced by a high voltage transmission line is different to the magnetic field produced by an electrical home appliance. Don't you know that?”
The theory stated by the medical doctor is not explained by present-day physics (electromagnetic theory, quantum mechanics, and elementary particle theory) and physical chemistry. So, the inventor decided to investigate the reference field. After the investigation, the inventor discovered the following.
(1) The corona discharge occurring around transmission lines causes the emission of ultraviolet light. The corona discharge changes from glow corona to brush corona to streaming corona as the voltage in the transmission line is increased. When the glow corona occurred, the emission of ultraviolet light was observed. However during the day, this is not observable due to the brightness of sunlight.
The collision of an electron and a nitrogen molecule causes a band of the nitrogen molecule to be excited at a wavelength of 202.3 nm excitation potential, or the nitrogen molecule becomes an ionized nitrogen molecule of ionization of wavelength of 80 nm ionization potential. Therefore, by the Frank-Condon principle, slightly longer wavelengths of ultraviolet light are emitted from the ionized or excited nitrogen molecules. If the kinetic energy of an accelerated electron is larger, the nitrogen molecule is excited to higher energy levels. Therefore, shorter wavelengths of ultraviolet light are emitted.
(2) According to the document 11, the wavelengths of 315 nm, 337 nm, 357 nm, 391 nm, and 427 nm in the ultraviolet are emitted in glow corona discharge, and wavelengths of 315 nm, 337 nm, and 357 nm ultraviolet are emitted in stream corona discharge. In the document 12, wavelengths of 82.6 nm to 124.2 nm ultraviolet are reported.
(3) Ozone, NO gas, and NO2 gas are generated during corona discharge. According to the document 13, wavelengths of 230 nm and 240 nm ultraviolet are emitted by NO gas. Nitrogen molecules and oxygen molecules are excited or ionized during corona discharge. If these ionized molecules collide with a transmission line, radio noise is generated. The voltage of beginning of corona discharge is much influenced by the weather, the scratches on the transmission lines of transmission lines and dew condensation of transmission lines.
(4) In the past, the radio or television noise generated by corona discharge and the acoustic noise generated by corona discharge were studied. The corona loss that is generated higher voltage than that of glow corona discharge is also studied well. However, the fact that ultraviolet light is emitted at the level of glow corona discharge has not been studied.
(5) Corona discharge continued for a long time because the maxim voltage of an electric field decreases when the corona discharge begins. Therefore, a human near the corona discharge has a high probability to be exposed for a long time to the ultraviolet light generated by the corona discharge.
In the Fact Sheet No. 205 of the WHO, there is a description about noise, ozone and corona. However, I suppose that the discussion of noise, ozone and corona was completed without the knowledge that corona discharge generates ultraviolet light. In the document, “Both the noise levels and ozone concentrations around power lines have no health consequence” is only reported. The ultraviolet light generated by the corona discharge was not mentioned. If there was no discussion of this matter, discussion should be resumed about the ultraviolet light generated by the corona discharge.
The high voltage transmission lines generate extremely low frequency electric and magnetic fields and also generate harmful ultraviolet light when corona discharge begins.
There was a rumor that ultraviolet light was regarded good for health for a period, and was not subject to much notice. Lately the effects on human health by ultraviolet light have been examined more seriously. The effect on the skin, eyes and the immune system has been noted.
Children are at especially high risk of suffering damage from exposure to ultraviolet radiation. Fact Sheet N-261 was published on July 2001 by the WHO. However, the exposure limit to ultraviolet radiation was not indicated by the WHO.
According to the theory of quantum mechanics, an electromagnetic wave of wavelength λ has energy of hc/λ where h is Planck's constant and c is the speed of light. According to document No. 17, since the wavelength of ultraviolet light is very short, ultraviolet light has very high energies and can damage the DNA in living things.
Ultraviolet light is divided into UV-A (400 nm to 315 nm), UV-B (315 nm to 280 nm), and UV-C (280 nm to 100 nm) in the order from the longest wavelength.
The ultraviolet light of solar radiation is progressively filtered as sunlight passes through the atmosphere, in particular by ozone and oxygen molecules. Therefore, on the Earth's surface we can only to observe UV-A and weakened UV-B. Consequently, the report about the influence of ultraviolet light to human health is in ordinary discussed about UV-A and UV-B that reach the Earth's surface. It is reported that UV-B is harmful and damages DNA and weakens immune equation. UV-C is used for sterilization. It is extremely dangerous to expose the human body to UV-C radiation. As mentioned above, the ultraviolet light generated from .corona discharge contains UV-B and UV-C. The UV-B is absorbed by ozone and the UV-C is absorbed by ozone and oxygen molecules. The UV-B extends far. from the corona discharge generating area, because ozone density is low outside of the corona discharge generated area. The UV-C is greatly absorbed by oxygen molecules that are common at the Earth's surface. However, the UV-C extends up to 200 m to 300 m from the corona discharge generated area.
Therefore, the residences nearer to the corona discharge generated from transmission lines seriously suffered from exposure to ultraviolet light (particularly UV-B and UV-C) generated from corona discharge, because corona discharge sometimes continues for a long time.
From the molecular biology perspective, the DNA of the human body is damaged by UV-B and UV-C. However, the damaged DNA is normally repaired by several repair systems in the human body.
The repair systems in children are sometimes not effective. If children are exposed on UV-B and UV-C for a long time, it may be beyond the repair limit.
In addition, ultraviolet light influences the immune system of the human body. The mechanism by which ultraviolet light decreases the immune system is considered to be as follows.
In the epidermis of the skin, there are many Langerhans cells having the shape of a spread palm. The Langerhans cell obtains the information that a foreign object has entered the human body, then moves to a lymph node and transmits the information to lymphocytes for the lymph node dealing with the foreign object.
If the Langerhans cells are destroyed by ultraviolet light, it is difficult to obtain the foreign object invasion information. The lymphocytes can not receive the information, and the immune system cannot equate.
According to the above research, the corona discharge generates ultraviolet light even at the glow corona level. The ultraviolet light contains UV-B and UV-C that are harmful to the human body. If humans are living near high voltage transmission lines, the same symptoms as exposure to harmful ultraviolet light are expected. UV radiation is classified as probably carcinogenic to humans (usually based on strong evidence of carcinogenicity in animals) in WHO Fact Sheet NO. 263.
According to the above facts, I believe that the risk of childhood leukemia near high voltage transmission lines, which is admitted by the epidemiologic research, is mainly caused by harmful ultraviolet light generated by corona discharge.
Therefore, it is necessary to stop corona discharge, even at the glow corona level, by decreasing the transmission voltage rapidly. It is also important to maintain the trust that electric power is safe and convenient. The trust is established by long term efforts by electrical engineers.
I cannot find documents regarding suppressing corona discharge for stopping ultraviolet light generation. The following several documents about suppressing corona discharge for the prevention of damaging power apparatuses, prevention of broadcasting noise, and reducing corona power loss:                Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-038078;        Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-038957;        Non-Patent Document 1: Japan Electrical Engineering Handbook Sixth Edition, pages 485 to 486, 1005 to 1023, and 1225 to 1226;        Non-Patent Document 2: Japan Electrical Engineering, Ionized Gas Discussion, pages 28 to 51, and 103 to 114;        Non-Patent Document 3: World Health Organization (WHO) Fact Sheet No. 263, Electromagnetic fields and public health: extremely low frequency fields and cancer;        Non-Patent Document 4: World Health Organization (WHO) Fact sheet No. 205, Electromagnetic fields and public health: extremely low frequency (ELF);        Non-Patent Document 5: World Health Organization (WHO.) Fact sheet No. 261, Protecting Children from Ultraviolet Radiation; pg,14        Non-Patent Document 6: The National Institute for Environmental Studies (NIES), Epidemiologic study on childhood cancers in Japan (1999-2002), by Dr. Michinori Kabuto;        Non-Patent Document 7: Central Research Institute of Electric Power Industry, CRIEPI Review, No. 47 page 56;        Non-Patent Document 8: Central Research Institute of Electric Power Industry, A Study on Audible Noise from AC and DC Transmission Lines, by M. Fukushima;        Non-Patent Document 9: Central Research Institute of Electric Power Industry, Corona Effects of UHY AC Overhead Transmission Lines, by T. Sasano, S. Tomita, K. Tanabe, Y. Deguchi, and H. Harada;        Non-Patent Document 10: Maruzen Ltd., Molecular Biology, by Seiichi Tanuma, page 81        Non-Patent Document 11: Muroran Institute of Technology, Decomposition Characteristics of Benzene in Flue Gas by Corona Discharge Plasma, by Kohki Satoh, Nobuyuki Yoshizawa, Hidenori Itoh, Hiroaki Tagashima, and Mitsue Shimozuma;        Non-Patent Document 12: Tables of Vacuum Ultraviolet Emission Bands of Molecular Nitrogen from 82.6 to 124.2 nm, by J-Y. Roncin and F. Launay, A&A Supplement series, Vol. 128, Mar. 1, 1998, pages 361 to 362;        Non-Patent Document 13: Texas Instruments, Use of Spectrograph-based OLS for SiN Etch Selectivity and Endpoint Optimization, by F. G. Celii and C. Huffrnan, et al.;        Non-Patent Document 14: Health Guidance Manual against Ultraviolet Light, Japan Ministry of The Environment home page;        Non-Patent Document 15: DHC Shuttpan, Children, Skin and Sun, by Ichihashi Masamitsu;        Non-Patent Document 16: http://www.intl-light.com Light Measurement Handbook, by Alex Ryer;        Non-Patent Document 17: Oxford University Press, PHYSICAL CHEMISTRY Sixth Edition, by P. W. Atkins.        